1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a book sewing machine, particularly a semi-automatic book sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A book sewing machine is a conventional device to wind a spiral coil at the lateral side of a stack of paper.
Conventional book sewing machines are divided into two types: the full-automatic book sewing machine based on full-automatic control for convenient operation features bulky volume and numerous costly components which occupy more space and impose financial burden on a small enterprise or company not specializing in book publishing; the full-manual book sewing machine features advantages such as small volume, fewer components, less space requirement, inexpensiveness and full-manual operation but disadvantages like strenuous effort and time consuming operation which are inconvenient to a small enterprise or company occasionally binding stacks of paper.
Furthermore, resources may be wasted in more than one book sewing machine purchased by a company owner, which requires spiral coils different in diameter to be wound on stacks of paper, because either a full-automatic book sewing machine or a full-manual book sewing machine is applicable to one type of spiral coil with a single dimension.